carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Bernès
Sara Bernès (born 24 February 1981) is a Brunanter fashion model, actress, politician and former Miss Brunant 2001. Jordans is a major environmental activist and has partnered up with various people and organizations to promote and raise awareness about certain issues. From 2017, she was the Minister of Cultural Affairs until 7 September 2018. Biography Early life Sara Bernès was born in Siena, Italy to Brunanter parents, but following their divorce, she moved to Brunant in 1985 with her mother. As her surname suggests, her family did indeed originate from Bern in Switzerland, but most of her ancestors were Barzuna people. Modeling photoshoot]] Bernès began modelling in the early 1990s and was runner-up in the Young Miss Brunant competition in 1996. Following this, she became a model for a children's fashion company. Bernès won the Miss Brunant contest in 2001 and has since then achieved widespread fame as a model. In 2002, she signed a lucrative multimillion-euro deal with fashion house Hermite, which has seen her be the face of their brand advertising. She has appeared in several fashion magazines, including Sterren. In 2009, she became a fashion consultant for the company and is in the process of designing a fashion line for one of the company's brands. Acting career At the age of eighteen, Bernès starred in the post-apocalyptic drama Boisterous Nights, earning a Barker Award for Best Actress nomination at the Rosetown Film Festival. She subsequently appeared in many films, though most have been minor roles. She had the starring role in 2009 war drama Emma as Emma and got much praise for her performance, winning the Best Actress Award. In 2010, Bernès appeared in Sleepless Night in Brunant, which won a Barker for Best Film. She was set to star as female spy agent Elisa in the Lovian film Black Ops: Termination. Activism Bernès has been a major activist in support of environmental and animal rights issues. She was one of the many high-profile Brunanters lobbying for the eventual prohibition of the cigarette industry in the country throughout the early 2000s. In 2005, she appeared in a racy advertisement against wearing furs; she posed (partly) naked with the description "THIS IS HOW A FURLESS ANIMAL FEELS LIKE". More recently, she has been active in raising awareness on the many issues faced by the Tagogese people at the hands of their repressive regime. She was present at the Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog event. Political career Bernès has been a high-profile spokesperson for the Green Party since 2012 and has been involved in promoting fiercer environmental policies. Following the 2017 Green Party corruption scandal, Bernès left the Greens and became a full member of the new animal rights/eco party ECO17, and is looking to be elected to congress. She became Minister of Cultural Affairs. Personal life In 2001, she began dating Brunanter footballer Oliver Jordans. Their romance generated a lot of media attention, especially as there were rumours that she was pregnant. In April 2002, Jordans and Bernès were married civilly in Monaco and in a massive religious ceremony at St. Sebastian's Cathedral a few weeks later. The couple had their first child, daughter Marianne in 2002. They have another daughter as well, Amalie, born in 2007. Rumours also have it that Sara is pregnant with a third child, but this never happened. She and her husband are one of the richest and high-profile couples in the country, with an estimated combined worth of around €80 million. Bernès has invested in a variety of green companies including electric car manufacturer Volt and together with her husband, she drives an electric Fisker Karma for daily use. She was the co-host of the WFC 2014 draw on 30 March 2014, together with Mubarak Mustafa. Category:Models Category:Actors Category:1981 births Category:Green Party Category:Living people Category:ECO17 Category:Beauty pageant contestants Category:Politicians Category:Ministers Category:Congresspeople